Episode 6918 (17th July 2014)
"Priya decides whether to take the plunge with Rakesh; Adam's anger boils over when he begins working at the pub; and Victoria pleads with Eric to help make Finn see sense." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot David quizzes Priya about Rakesh, but she skirts around the subject. Victoria discovers why Eric fired Finn and tells Finn that he needs to apologise. Jai realises that being heavy-handed with Priya may only serve to push her in the wrong direction and he decides to apologise to his sister. Dan continues to feel belittled by Kerry and Daz. Finn reluctantly apologises to Eric but instantly retracts it when Eric says that it doesn't sound like an apology to him. Victoria pleads with Eric to help make Finn see the world isn't against him. Rakesh arrives at Holdgate Farm and apologises to Priya for causing any problems with Jai. Convinced that he has no chance with her, Rakesh is ready to leave but with Jai's words ringing in her ears, Priya agrees to marry him. James asks Chas to give Adam a job behind the bar but to make out it was her idea. Jai is appalled to discover that his talk to Priya has convinced her to go ahead and marry Rakesh. Adam takes the bait and accepts Chas's job offer. Sean tells Daz that he's joining the army. Pete arrives at the pub and lets it slip that he is the new farm manager, much to Adam's annoyance. As Adam struggles at pulling pints, Chas decides that the cellar work may be the best option for him and she tells James to show him the ropes. Eric has a word with Finn, informing him that his situation with James was similar to him and David and they've worked out alright. He convinces Finn to try and see things from James's point of view and offers him his job back. Adam and James exchange words in the cellar and Adam's rage gets out of control as he begins smashing bottles of vodka. David's shocked when Jai brings David to the family's celebration in The Woolpack and he discovers Priya and Rakesh are engaged. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, rear hallway/stairs and cellar *Dale Head - Front hallway and living room/kitchen, front garden *David's - Shop front *Keepers Cottage - Front hallway and living room *Café Main Street - Public café and outdoor seating area *Play area *Holdgate Farm - Front hallway and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 17th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 17th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes